Kiss&Tell
by stucklikeglue-360
Summary: Read to find out what it's about.


I took a breath as a walked onto the stage, I always have known that i was a good singer...but it was the first time I have ever sang in public...and all because my boyfriend, Eli cheated. I know this because after summer vacation he was acting weird and I saw some pictures that Adam took of him and Bianca. They were kissing, making out.

Adam said that they were together all summer, he even told me some _dirty_ stories...It was really disgusting...It was just...ewww. Thinking about Eli cheating on me makes me sick, but it's the truth.

I take one last breath before my cue to sing, Peter fortunatly let me use Above the Dot to break up with him. Chantey has been keeping tabs on what she calls Eclare, so I told her to come to Above the Dot, and to video tape and put on Antigraphine, my preformance.

I open my mouth and the words come to me "

**Listen to yourself you're a hot mess**

**St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat**

**What's it gonna take to confess**

**What we both know"**

I sang for everyone who has ever been cheated on during the first verse, as I pointed at Eli almost the whole time. Fiona, Holly J and Alli played their instruments in the backround perfectly and Adam bobbed his head in the backround as he got his tech stuff set up.

**Yeah I was outta town last weekend**

**You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends**

**Now your little party's gonna end**

**So here we go**

I sat on Eli's knee during this verse, I sang for every relationship based on lies. Eli looked really embarrased when he realised I was singing about him. This really satasfied me as I jumped off his knee and got back on the stage.

**Woah, you got a secret**

**Woah, you couldn't keep it**

**Woah, somebody leaked it**

**And now some sh!ts about to go down**

I look around me as I sang, I see Sav and Peter giving Eli the death glare, Bianca seeming surprised and Eli's parents fuming. Wait- Who invited them? I turned my attention away from them and back to Eli, the slut.

**I never thought that you would be the one**

**Acting like a slut when I was gone**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

I smile thinking about everything he told Adam and Drew. All the parties, all the girls, everything was in my head. I feel great for a girl who's gotten cheated on because if he treats me badly, he's not worth it.

**You really should have kept it in your pants**

**hearing dirty stories from your friends**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

With every verse I feel stronger, with every verse he looks more regretful and guilty. He looks almost depressed, this is the best break up ever. He's the one who messed up and he's the one who gets hurt.

**You're looking like a tool and not a baller**

**acting like a chick why bother**

**I can find someone way hotter**

**With a bigger, wow well**

I see Eli get up and try to leave, that's when I blow a kiss to Drew signaling that he should block the door and I follow Eli.

"I don't need this!" His voice booms but goes back to his seat.

He sits there pouting, and glowering at the wall. Remind me, why did i like him?

**Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up**

**You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut**

**I'm so sick of it I've had enough**

**I hope you cry**

I wink at Adam and he puts a list of all the things that Eli's done to screw up his relationship with me,on the screen behind us girls, at the bottom of that long list is that he didn't keep his stupid mouth shut.

**Woah, you got a secret**

**Woah, you couldn't keep it**

**Woah, somebody leaked it**

**And now some shoots about to go down**

I'm really glad that my friends decided to help me with this, it's the best revenge ever and it will be on the internet. I take a nervous glance at CeCe and Bullfrog, they were actually rooting me on and glowering at Eli.

**I never thought that you would be the one**

**Acting like a slut when I was gone**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

I sing hard for anyone whose been hurt by a boy friend or girl friend, even though all my anger is pointed towards Eli. Don't get me wrong, I am feeling great that I can have my revenge before we even break up, but I'm still angry at him for cheating on me. Wouldn't you be?

**You really should have kept it in your pants**

**Hearing dirty stories from your friends**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

I look directly at Adam and blow him a kiss, that means that he should put on the video of Eli and Bianca making out. He gives me a thumbs up and laughs...What a goofball.

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

**(Kiss n tell)**

Eli looks shocked at the video, then he looks troubled and then angered as he glares at Adam. I mentally laugh at Adam as he shrugs and clumsily trips over a cord, he then bounces back up with a boing. I barely notice that the crowed is cheering like crazy as I continue with my sweet sweet revenge.

**Oh I hope you know**

**You gotta go**

**You get up and go**

**I don't wanna know**

**Or why you're gross**

**You gotta go**

**You get up and go**

**Cuz I don't wanna know**

Sadly, I don't even want to know why he did it, why he cheated on me. I know it will bring me more pain and i'm not curious. I just want him to get up and leave my life, maybe even Degrassi.

**I never thought that you would be the one**

**Acting like a slut when I was gone**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

I pointed at Eli and bobbed my head to the music while jumping up and down, I said Goodbye to the relationship life and hello to as alli put it as "Being Single and ready to Mingle- in other words BS&R2M.

**You really should have kept it in your pants**

**I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

I said goodbye to my green eyed boy and hello to a new school year, I turned to a new page of my book. No more cheaters, no more backstabbing. Just grade 11, just fun.

**(Kiss and tell)**

**Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh**

**Kiss and tell**

As I finished the last note, I knew that I had just changed my reputation...from the goody two shoes, to Clare...no lable just myself.

The crowd cheered madly as I smiled to myself and at the boy who I just humilated. I don't feel bad at all, I feel good. I finally stood up for myself. No one can step on me anymore because I step right back.

When the cheers died down, I made my annoncement.

"Eli Goldsworthy, You lied, you cheated, lets put this plainly- YOU SCREWED UP! We're done!" I said in the microphone.

"I would like to give a thanks to Alliah Bhandari, On the drums, Fiona Coyne on the keyboard and Holly J. Sinclair on the bass. To Adam Torres on tech and his brother Drew Torres on doors and a special thanks to Bianca who helped make my boyfriend cheat on me, If it wasn't you, it'd be another girl."

The crowed cheered again as a response, until we all heard a voice boom out of anger.

"Elijah Goldsworthy! I can't believe you would do that to Clarabelle! She's like a daughter to us!" Bullfrog yelled.

I coughed to hide my laughter, I look over to Adam, he just shrugs.

Bullfrog continues to ramble on how much he just hurt CeCe and him, as they walk out of Above the Dot.

CeCe stays behind " I'm sorry for what my son has put you through, Clare." She speaks softly.

"I'm fine." I say and she walks out.

Chantey walks up to us, "Clare! Baby Edwards! I was thinking of putting this as 'Eclare split. :( Clare Edwards breaks up with Eli Goldworthy after completly humiliating him..'

"Okay," I say.

_TWO WEEKS LATER!_

Eli is completly ignoring us, he is a loner now. Do you know what the best thing is though? Fitz only picked on our group because of Eli, now that we don't talk to him, Fitz is nice. He appologised for everything. He sits at our lunch table, with Bianca, Owen, KC, Jenna, Alli, Sav, Holly J. , Fiona, Declan, Drew, Adam, Connor, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Riley, Zane, Chantay, that Leia chick and I. I know, big lunch table right?

Everyones friends now and we're a group of teen misfits, and this all happend because of a breakup. Did i mention that Eli got beaten reallyreally bad by Peter, Sav and Fitz? Well he did.

This year will be good. Just because of a Kiss&Tell.

**A/N: So that's it= Don't get me wrong, I love Eclare...I'm just getting sick of it so i decided that this breakup story will be my Eclare Heiatis..or however you spell that word.**

**Thanx and review please, this took me two hours, that i don't want ot go to waist!**


End file.
